Malicious Adobescent
by Malicious Adobescent
Summary: This is my first story. Based off a rp... Envy and Wrath find a new homunculus and she is put in Greed's care. Lots of pairings... Chapter 1 alittle messed up . it will be revised
1. One Death, New Beginning

Ma-chan: Ummm ok... this is my fanfiction... bu...

P-chan: buuut... -looks at Malice-

Ma-chan: but... I dun own the FMA seris... sadly enough...

De-chan: If you did there'd be mad alchemist/homunculi sex going on... -snickers-

Ma-chan: -growls- Shut up and on with the fanfic! OC's POV.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Old Memories, New Encounters**_

Red...

Liquid...

Blood...

Loud noises...

Gun Shots...

'I love you...' came a somewhat fimilair voice. A voice that could make hatred raise inside of anyone, especailly me. Before the sound of my heart beat slowing down took over. I slowly closed my eyes. My eyeslight going from red to pitch black. The last feeling... emotion... I had was hatred.

the desire to kill...

destory...

I felt...

Heartbeats...

My heartbeats...

That was the first sound I heard before I opened my eyes. I looked up to see dark figure... many dark figures... standing over me. They were talking. I couldn't understand them completely. I tried to speak but my voice was gone. Of course I couldn't even remember if I could talk in the first place. I saw one of the taller figures yelling at the smaller one. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I could just barely give out a yelp of pain as my body went still on the floor. The two figures continued to yell at each other before a third one grabbed me from behind by my hair. Thats when I realized I was completely naked. I was scared... very scared. I was knocked out and that was the last of those...people...

Wettness...

Water...

There was water falling from the sky when I woke up. It seem the things I knew about this world were very limited. I hardly knew anything at all. I panicked when I found myself covered in water and soaking wet. I struggled to stand up, my legs shaking as if they were in shock. I held onto a metal can and looked around at the messy ground and muddy dirty walls. It smelled terrible in this place. I wanted to leave desperately. Just then I heard something. The sound was fimiliar but I couldn't quite put my hand on what it was. The sound got louder and I hid behind the large metal dumpster which smelled worse up close. Then the sound became clearer.

Footsteps...

Voices...

There were voices coming from three unknown figures. My eyeslight was abit clearer now and I could make them out better. There was a kinda tall woman with short hair wearing a odd looking dress, I hated her sense of fashion already. There was a man there abit shorter than the woman, he had a on a black tank-top and what seem to be a skirt from afar with shorts underneath. He had long green hair and violet colored cat eyes. The last one was a boy with long raven-colored hair and violet-blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt and some shorts, all black. The woman turned to the two males.

"Envy... Wrath... I want that girl found now... bring her back to our hideout... It'll be troublesome if the military got hold of her," and with that the woman walked off. The older man who seem to be Envy turned to the younger boy.

"Hm... well you heard the master... start searching squirt..." demanded Envy. The boy, who must be Wrath, nodded loyally and started looking. I turned my head from the hold thing and held my knees to my chest hiding my face. I wanted to cry,but I didn't want them to find me. Thats if they were looking for me. I didn't even notice that the younger one was standing right above me. Kneeling down on the dumpster looking at me from overhead.

"Hey Envy-nii... I found her..." he somewhat sang cheerfully. I jumped up and backed away from him. He gave me a sadistic grin of little sharp fangs. Envy walked over to where Wrath was.

"Very good... Ah... so this is the girl master was talking about," he said walking closer to me. I kneel down and whimpered lowly. I was more scared. He kneeled down in front of me. "When did you wake up little one?"

"I... I..." I tried to speak, but my voice still didn't come out completely. I couldn't form a sentence in the state I was in now. He blinked confused for a minute, then he smirked.

"Oh I see... haven't gotten your voice yet... Don't worry... these will help," he held out some stones. They were the color of blood... pure blood. I stared at the stones, they seemed too hard to eat. I looked up at the greed-haired man before looking away. I didn't want to trust him.

"Hey now... don't worry. You'll like them..." he held one in his trying to get me to eat it. Then the younger one pitched my ear and I yelped, indirectly allowing Envy to push the stone into my mouth. I shivered and couldn't help but to gnaw on it. I gasped as the taste overwhemled me. I looked at the other stones in his hand. The hunger rose inside of me, I wanted more... badly. I grabbed what was left and started eating it quickly. I licked my fingers of the taste, looking up at Envy again.

"I... I... wha... what were those...?" she asked looking up at him. The one known as Wrath stood next to Envy and Envy nodded to him, before directing his attention to me. My heart was beating rapidly. I was still abit stared, not of the two in front of me, but of what was going to happen next.I hated being scared.

Hate...

That's one feeling that I could never forget. No matter how much I really wanted to. My heart sunk as I felt new feelings arise, and her strength returning to her.

"They were... unfinished stones..." Envy said. She tilted her head confused. "Unfinished..."

Envy chuckled abit and smirked. "You'll understand soon enough... please come with me..." then he stood up and started to walk. I wondered if I should follow... but staying here was definitly not a bright option. I took the lesser of two evils and follow the Envy. Wrath followed me from behind. Looks like they didn't want me to escape anytime soon.

Ma-chan: Ok this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review. ; You are going to see some strange pairings in this fic... this is my mind after all...

De-chan: yeah and what a scary place that is...

Ma-chan: ... yea... you would know... -eyes sister-

De-chan: hm... moody much... well plz review and if you flame... we kill...


	2. New Home, New Master

Ma-chan: Yayz. I'm working on chapter 2 now!

De-chan: Uh huh... -nods- Pa-chan finally got your ass up and doing it

Ma-chan: -crosses arms- hm... whatever...

Wrath: -runs pass the two in a blur-

Envy: -chasing after Wrath-

De-chan: ummmm...

Ma-chan: Don't ask... -sweatdrop- Start Chapter two already...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review**_

_"They were... unfinished stones..." Envy said. She tilted her head confused. "Unfinished..."_

_Envy chuckled abit and smirked. "You'll understand soon enough... please come with me..." then he stood up and started to walk. I wondered if I should follow... but staying here was definitly not a bright option. I took the lesser of two evils and follow the Envy. Wrath followed me from behind. Looks like they didn't want me to escape anytime soon._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**New Home, New Master**_

_OC's POV_

_the voices..._

_the chill..._

I shuddered hearing the voices from my past calling out to me in my dreams. I tossed and turned in the bed. My short raven colored hair covering my closed tight eyes. The sounds of blood spilling on the floor and men talking in the backround. The feel of a cold, stone floor my body was laying on... that night. I remembered the dark figure hovering over me. I remember the words he spoke. He was afarid... afarid of what is what I wanted to know. Why did his scent... his look... his voice raise sooo much hatred and disqust in me. I wanted to strike at him so badly. Make so he didn't extist anymore. Not in my sight... not in my life... and especailly... not in my dreams. It seem whenever I had this dream I'd feel a large amount of pain. Physical pain... and mental pain. It no longer scared me... it just confused me. So many questions to be answered and so few places or people to find the answers. All I could was wait... wait until the figure... the man in front walked closer to me. I still can't make out face. All I can remember was his voice... and the three words that always woke me up screaming...

_"I love you..."_

_the heartache..._

_the bloodlust..._

_the fear..._

As usual, something clicked inside my head and I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. As the pain started to disappear, I felt a unusual burning sensation on my back. I hissed in pain and wrapped my arms around myself trying to get comfortable. I shivered, panted, and whimpered... I was out of breath. I soon heard a click from the door. I turned to see who was coming in. My bangs still glued to the top of my forehead from sweat. They covered my silver eyes filled with pain, hate, confusion, and loniness. The person came closer. I didn't recognize this one. I was hoping... and I can't believe I'm saying this... but I was hoping it would have been Envy or Wrath. The person was obiviously male and he was very tall. He had large muscles and a cliff chin. ((I think its called that o.O;)) He wore a jacket with no sleeves and a fur lining along the collar of it. He had on a black muscle shirt under it, showing his muscles, some black pants, and some odd pointly shoes. He had pretty cool looking, black wristbands he wore on each arm very loosely. He had the same symbol on his left hand that I had on my back. He looked very dangerous, yet somehow welcoming. He walked over to me and started to examine me abit, looking up and down my body. I was luckily wearing a large shirt, that was at least 3 sizes too big, and some jean shorts. He smirked.

"So you're the newcomer... welcome to my home... You can call me Greed..." he said, pointing to himself on the last sentence. This guy must of been the boss of the place... and I can see why. He seem to be a threat.

"Greed...? I-I'm... " I stopped. I just realized... I didn't remember my name. I had no idea what to call myself. He chuckled, and I turned to look at him with a completely clueless look on my face. What was he laughing at. Did I do something wrong?

"You wouldn't remember your human name... nor should you really care. You've been given the name Malice," he explained. Malice...? I would of never thought of myself being called Malice.

"Malice?" I asked, tilting my head abit confused.

"Yes. That is what you will be called from now on. Now... lets go over how things are run here..." he said. The minute he said 'now' with a fairly firm voice, his voice turned into the foghorn of tone-your-authorita-out. I turned my head in a attempt to ignore the guy. I really had no interest in staying here long so I didn't think there was a point to me listening to the long term rules. He noticed I wasn't paying any attention and he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He glared deadly daggers at me. This guy was serious. I glupped. "You ARE listening to me... aren't you..." he said in more of a demanding tone than a questioning tone ((hence the adsence of a question mark))

"Y-yes Mister Greed..." I said hesitatly. I shuddered from the sound of his voice.

"Good. Now first off... if you want to become family here you must learn the rules. My family ideally calls me sir and you will too. My whores call me master... and my victims... well... call me many things... but I could care less what my victims call me because they normally die 24 hours after I'm done with them.." he said. He seemed to have been quite the cocky guy. His deep blue cat-like eyes added a good affect to his intimidation techique. "Also... now that you live here... you belong to me. And I don't give up my 'people'. No one leaves alive... even if you're a homunculus like myself. Thanks to Wrath and my dear alchemist, Ed and Al... I can easily have you destoryed." He wanted me to stay? His? I didn't belong to anyone! Then I remembered the conversation I had with Wrath and Envy on our way here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So do you even know what you are... or where you came from?" asked Wrath, walking in front of me. His arms on the back of his head, as he smiled with his sharp-like teeth. I thought the kid was kinda cute but I somehow knew better. I knew he wasn't a normal kid... nor was he a human._

_"Ummm... no... I really don't... I have no clue what's going on now... nor do I remember what happened to me..." I said shyly. I held my arms against my chest. I was raining outside and I was cold. Envy looked back at the two of us. He seem to be especailly interested in me. Those violet cat eyes sent shivers down my back. I wanted to escape that stare._

_"Well... I guess I should start saying you're a homunculus and you are a mixed up human like thingy..." the boy fumbled with the words. He was definitly young. I giggled lowly at the boy's attempt to explain the situation or... make it more confusing. Just then the older one stopped and turned completely to look at me. Wrath bumped into him not realizing he had stopped. "Oh sorry Envy-nii... thought you were still walking..." Wrath explained abit nervously, not wanting to be fwapped on the head. Envy just sighed and looked at me._

_"Allow me to explain... You are a prefectly functioning 'fake' human, also known as a homunculus. We live off the red stones I gave you. Each of these stand for one life... the more you eat, the more immortal you are. Homunculi are the results of a human's sins. We are normally born when a human transmutation is done. Sense its against the 'laws of god', to try and bring humans back to life, a homunculus is brought back instead of the desired human. Remember this... you can never transmute a human soul and never try to. Do you have any memories of the gate?" Envy asked, his voice going from serious to curious. The mention of 'the gate' made Wrath shudder. I thought for a moment before a something came to me._

_"I-I... remember... a... gate... filled with darkness. Large eyes... piering at me... thought my very being... that is the only thing I can remember clearly now..." I explained, now shuddering like Wrath did at the mention of the gate. Envy nodded, before smiling abit._

_"Well don't worry about that anymore... we're taking you home," he said._

_"Home?" I questioned. _

_"Yup! You're going to live with our family now!" cheered Wrath happily. Envy and I blinked at his random brust of hyperness. I smiled. Envy didn't seem to have any interest._

_"Anyway... I'm warning you... a homunculus... can be killed and replaced. Just one simple array that's all the alchemist... including Wrath... has to do. Any acts of betrayal WILL bring cause for punishment, including death. Understand." he said firmly. I nodded nervously. "Just remember not to upset Shield... he'll be the one who tells your future in our home... and he NEVERS gives up what he likes..." Envy said, rubbing the side of his neck, before turning around and continuing. Wrath walked to me and smiled, grabbing my hand._

_"Don't worry... Greed won't hurt you... just behave..." he said looking ahead, his eyes seem to be filled with admiration for this Greed person. I decided that I will go along with this... after a nap maybe._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**End Of Flashback**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir... I'll obey the rules sir..." I said obedinetly. I figured I'd stay and obey until I've earned some credit in this family. Little did I know that this was not going to be a easy task. He nodded and I sat up at the edge of the bed.

"Very well... go down the hall to the bathroom... you need to bathe. I'll have Sloth and Sin give you a bath..." he explained. I didn't think I would need someone to give me a bath. Just as I was about to get up something pulled me back unto the bed with force to my neck. I gasped and looked, noticing I had a collar and lensh on. I turned to Greed with a slightly angry, questioning look.

"Ah yes... I forgot that was on you. Al!" he called to the hallway. After about a minute, a young boy who didn't seem to be much older than me walked in. He had short brown hair, just enough to pull in a small pony tail. He had beautiful chocolate colored eyes aswell. I blushed abit looking at him. He was wearing a white button up shirt and some green pants. He walked over to Greed. He seemed to have alot of respect for Greed as he bowed his head abit.

"Yes sir... need something?" asked Al. I watched on.

"Could you please unchain her and take her to the bathroom... tell Sloth to use the passion fruit scent..." commanded Greed. Al nodded and grabbed the chain, undoing it from the bed. He smiled softly to me. That smiled nearly made me melt. He pulled it lightly for me to follow. I suprizingly complied and got up and followed him out. We started down the long dark hallway.

"Ya know... he's not that bad... Just calm down and listen to him. Greed will make sure you're takin' care of... and so will I..." he turned and looked at me with those caring eyes. I blushed lightly and looked down so my bangs would cover my whole face.

"Ummm... what do you mean by... 'so will I'..." I was slightly curious about that. He looked at me questioningly.

"You mean Greed didn't tell you... He's given me... a sort of customy of you..." he said, holding the chain tightly so I wouldn't escape. Guess he could sense my rebillious nature.

"Customy?" I questioned.

"Yeah... I'll make sure you're taken care of and treated according to your behavior. Thanks to Envy and Wrath and the fact you are a homunculus like him... you're a automatic family member... but he will be observing you closely" Al explained. I blinked and sighed. I had a feeling I would have a hard time with this. Oh well... I'll just have to deal with that for now... as long as Al was my care-giver. "But that doesn't mean I will chase you around and punish you. I hope I can trust you to behave. I will hear if you do something wrong... but Greed will most likely hear before me got it?" He said seriously.

"I understand..." I said nodding. He smiled softly again.

"Good." was the last thing he said as a fimilair figure appears in front of the bathroom we were coming up on. I've seen her before... She was the woman from the alley with Envy and Wrath. ((o Like I said before I'm changing this soon... ;; ))

"So is she the new comer... hmm...?" the woman asked. She walked towards me, kneeling down and caressing my face. I kind of just pulled away blushing lightly. I was nervous around everyone in this place... except for probably Envy and Wrath. Greed just scared me and Al... Al I like, but I'm still shy around him.

"Yes... Her name is Malice..." Al explained. "Malice... this is Sloth and..."

"Me! I'm Sin..." said a little girl, with dark blue hair in long pig-tails. She had dark violet eyes, cat-like just like Greeds. She was shorter than me. I could tell just from looking at her that she was a hellion. Damn it... and from the looks of it she may have more authority than me.

"Yes... and Sin... they will make sure you are cleaned up... I must go now... you behave ok..." Al said, going from annoyance with Sin to a gentle smile to me. He patted my head and walked out of the room. Sloth put her slender hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, as Sin got some towels and clothes ready.

"Now... you must undress before you get in the tub..." she said, as she gestured for me to come completely into the bathroom. The bathroom was big, with a large bath tub which was almost like a man-made hot spring. I walked in, blushing brightly.

"Ummm... do I have to... undress... in front of you too?" I asked. Sloth and Sin looked at each other then at her. Sin giggled and Sloth smiled.

"Don't worry sweetheart... I've seen everything and had everything... that you had..." Sloth said with her usual gentle smile. I nodded and smiled abit. I started to take off my clothers little by little. I really wasn't comfortable with this just yet. After stripping down completely, Sloth gestured to the tub. I put my foot in to test the water. It was hot... steaming like a spring... but not boiling. I twitched as I adjusted to the heat, relaxing in the water. I twitched when I felt Sloth start to clean my back. I wasn't use to being cleaned by someone. Needless to say I blushed like hell... I tried to relax, but I didn't really until Sloth and Sin left me alone to soak for awhile. This gave me a chance to consider my options..

1. I could run away and be alone in a confusing, dangerous world with a 85 chance of death

2. Attempt to fight Greed and take over. 50 chance of death... I really don't know his powers... yet...

3. Stay and be Greed's little pet... 10 chance of death...

I wasn't liking any of my options. I sighed and decided to cut my losts and stay nice and safe with Greed. At least this way, I'm not in a... completely... unpredictable sitaution. From what I've seen he has Envy, Wrath, Al, Sloth, and Sin on his side... amount others I'm sure. Of course... there's always the off chance I may anger Greed and he'll kill me. From the looks of it, he could snap my neck easy. Well... best to be on the safe said... I obey Greed until I'm able to get free... but if he ever gets the urge or desire to kill me... I'll just have to find a escape route.

"Hey Malice... your time is up... I left some clothes on the vanity for you... hurry up..." Al's voice rang to me. I sighed. Great... a time limit of bathtime... I got up, my shoulder length black hair soaking wet and my bangs covering my silver eyes. I rubbed my bangs out of my eyes, and step out of tub. I walked over to the bundle of clothes, which consisted of a large grayish shirt with short sleeves and some short cut jeans.There were also some white pantis on top of the bundle. I blushed abit for some reason. I started to get dress slipping the panties on first, then as I went to grab the pants... just when I thought I had reached a moment of peace... I'm stopped at the sound of Al's voice.

"Wrath! Don't go in there...!" I heard him yell, but part way though his sentence... here comes Wrath slipping landing right in front of me. He oddly enough only had on some baggie pants and nothing else. Then Envy came in after him and Al stood in the backround, defenseless to stop what has alreast happened. Envy snickered.

"Nice undies..." he laughed abit and Wrath was just looking up with a light blush on his face. He snickered aswell. I turned completely red.

"GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" I screamed as I pulled Wrath to his feet by his hair and pushed him into Envy."AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESS IN PEACE!" I yelled, before slamming the door loudly. Needless to say I was just about pissed. I continued to get dressed... luckily without further distractions. When I came out Al was waiting to show me to my room...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed's POV_

I lifted my head from the book of was reading, hearing the commotion don't the hall. A smirk creeped its way onto my face. This new girl was going to be a handful indeed. I couldn't wait to start training her, but first I decided to put my desires aside and let her get use to her new home. She'll need some time to adapt with family members like Envy and Wrath... I wonder if she figured out who she is sharing a room with. This should be very interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma-chan: Ah... finished finally... here chapter 2 and thanks for commenting those who did...

De-chan: -holding full flamethrower- damn no flamers...

Ma-chan: -sighs- we don't want any flamers... Thanks for not flaming.. Comment on this chapter. Oh and note... the pairing isn't only Greed/Malice... there's many many pairings... Actaully with where this is going I hope you peeps don't report me... -begs you not to- Imma put this on aswell... I'm also gonna try and make this a crossover... which animes you ask... well you'll just have to see

Envy: . If you actaully get around to writing them...

Ma-chan: -leers at Envy-

Greed: Hey don't piss the writer off... she can make you look really stupid... -smirks- not that you don't do that easily yourself...

Envy: WHY YOU---!

Ma-chan: -sighs- just comment plz... and once again... thanks to those who did... -bows and gives them a cookie-


	3. A New Roommate and Kitchen Duty

Ma-chan: Woah! O.O I have fans? Well thx to all who reviewed... you really made me wanna continue the story ;

Pa-chan: O.o -looks at reveiwers- wow.. you made Ma-chan wanna work...? -gives you all million dallor cupcakes- Way a Go Reveiwers!

Ma-chan: grrrr... ummm... ok I know I have a couple grammar and spelling mistakes ; sorry... I'll try and correct them.. Now on with Chapter three

Envy: Yeah! Just wait till you see Malice's roommate...

Ma-chan: -puts Envy in a cage and gives him to a fangirl- Shut up you!

Pa-chan: On with the fic...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review**

_"GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" I screamed as I pulled Wrath to his feet by his hair and pushed him into Envy."AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESS IN PEACE!" I yelled, before slamming the door loudly. Needless to say I was just about pissed. I continued to get dressed... luckily without further distractions. When I came out Al was waiting to show me to my room..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greed's POV_

_I lifted my head from the book of was reading, hearing the commotion don't the hall. A smirk creeped its way onto my face. This new girl was going to be a handful indeed. I couldn't wait to start training her, but first I decided to put my desires aside and let her get use to her new home. She'll need some time to adapt with family members like Envy and Wrath... I wonder if she figured out who she is sharing a room with. This should be very interesting._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**A New Roommate and Kitchen Duty**

**Malice's POV**

Well... its confirmed... there's no way in hell I'm getting out of this anytime soon. I walked behind Al as he lead me to my new room. I didn't say anything, my hair abit fizzy from dry off without brushing. I could only hope my roommate was a female or some kind of long haired male. Knowing this crazy place, it'll probably be a prevert or a bossy wannabe. My face was still red from the little sitaution I had with Wrath and Envy eariler. It was almost nightfall, and I haven't eaten sense Envy gave me those incomplete stones. My hunger for them had simmered down abit since I got here, I looked around memorizing the halls and doors and the names and signs on the doors. Envy and Wrath's door had horror movie posters on it and a sign saying, 'Envy and the hellion' on it. I smiled abit at the word play. My train of thought was put to a stop when I bumpped into Al. He looked back at me.

"Here we are... This is your room..." he said, opening the door. I timidly walked into the fairly small room, then I looked back at him.

"This is my room..." I questioned.

"Yup... well... yours and your roommates..." he says, gesturing to the two twin sized beds.

"Oh... who is my roommate by the way..." I asked, not that knowing the person's name would help anyway, sense I didn't know any of the people that lived here. Al thought for a minute, then sighed abit. Something concerned him, I could tell. He hid his concern behind a false smile. Any normal person would figure Al to be a carefree guy, but I could see he had alot on his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Oh ummm... yeah... well... I'm not sure about who your roommate is... he's... new here too... I better... go..." he said, before turning around and leaving. I didn't really notice him leave. The room wasn't big and didn't have much in it. Wood panel floors, black painted walls, two twin sized beds with white sheets and pillows, and a vanity. I looked over the large wooden vanity with a ovel shaped mirror. It looked fimilair... almost like something from a dream. Just then I remembered...

Prefume...

Peppermint...?

Oil...?

I could have sworn I smelled peppermint oil and prefume in the room, but I couldn't find the source of the smell. I looked over the vanity and though the drawers. There was nothing in the wooden drawers or on top. I continued to sniff around abit, as a image came to my head. The image consisted of a vanity just look the one in front of me but the top had prefumes, lotions, powders, and oils on it. There was also a picture. In the picture, the was a guy with shoulder length golden hair and golden eyes. He was rather short, about the same size as I was now and next to him was a girl with long black hair, like mine, but mine was shoulder length. and silver colored eyes. My eyes widened at the picture.

_'That's... that's me? But then who...' _my train of thought was lost when she heard some footsteps coming down the hall to her room. I turned to the door, the image of the vanity full of stuff and the picture was gone.I couldn't even remember it anymore. I could tell I was going to hate these memories the would come in and out. Soon the door opened, and there stood a guy about the same size as me, then the image of that picture came into my head. He was...

Golden eyes...

Golden hair...

The guy from the picture...

...but he was different. His eyes were even more deep and cold. He wore a soulless expression on his face. One I never thought could be on that face. He wore the same black that Envy wore and some black pants with a spiked belt. He was caring a scythe and he had red markings all over his body and the oroborus marking that was on my back was also on his upper left arm. I looked at him and felt a strange range of emotions flare up inside me. I tried to shallow all the feelings boiling inside the pit of my stomach and be nice. Greed probably wouldn't like anymore commotion in his house.

"Hey there... my name is Malice... What's yours?" I asked in a friendly, yet shy manner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roommate's POV**

I looked at the gothic-looking female. I could tell she was hiding her emotions. Thats what people do when they meet new comers... I guess.,... Greed and the other homunculi and family members were pretty open to me, but this one is kind of different. She remained me of someone I met somewhere but I couldn't think of it... It hurt to think about anything beyond when Envy found me...

"Pride... my name is Pride..." I said to her coldly. I wasn't exactly wasn't interested in being her friend... at first anyway.

"Cool... Pride... My name is Malice... or at least thats what Greed named me..." she said. Her voice sounded so fimilair to me. It... seem to scare me for some reason... was she someone.. from my past... I shook my head and forgot about that for the moment.

"Malice... Greed mentioned you... never thought you'd be a girl... what a disappointment..." I said to her bluntly. I didn't take to girls that well. I could never figure out why... even if I seem to have a specail connection with this one.

"Disappointment! What do you mean disappointment...?" she yelled in my face, abit too close for comfort. She then pulled back. "Oh so... you're gay?"

"Wha...? No... well... umm... gay?" I questioned. I didn't have much memory of anything... not even the definitions of some words or how to use somethings. She blinked and sighed.

"Ummm... well... gay is when a guy likes guys over girls... or something... I really don't see the big deal with liking one gender and one gender only... but thats just me..." she said more calmy. She sat on the bed nearest to the door and I picked the one nearest to the window. I didn't really care much for things such as relationships, at least I don't think.

"Oh... well... I don't think I'm gay... but... umm... I'm not sure..." I said kinda confused. I wasn't sure how exactly to answer that question.

"Hm... way... I never been in a relationship that I could remember... actaully... I don't remember anything sense I woke up in the alley behind Damus Lab..." she said boredly. The name of the lab made me think. It sounded fimilair somehow... before I could get really deep in thought, the tall man named Roa came in. He looked down at the two of us.

"You both have kitchen duty... go down to the kitchen and Marta will give you your assignments..." he said briefly before exiting the room. We both simply looked at the door then to each other.

"I guess... we go down... to the kitchen?" she said unsure of what to do exactly. I simply nodded. There wasn't much else to do. She blinked and walked out of the room and I followed behind herself with some distance between us. I wasn't quite as fond of her as I was of Envy, but she seem to be better than Greed, In my eyes anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Malice's POV**

I walked down the hall, which was unusually dark. It remained me about that damn lab I keep dreaming about. At least... I think it was a lab... and its officail... this guy... Pride... has something to do with my past. He looks way too fimilair not to be. I figured I'd bring it up later when we got to know each other abit better. I looked at him over my shoulder for a moment and he leered at me abit. I gluped silently and looked back ahead. When we came to the kitchen, there was a short woman there with very short dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had tattoos on her body and even if I couldn't see them... I was pretty sure she had some peirings. I looked to Pride, who didn't seem interested in bonding or talking to anyone. This was going to get on my nerves... I could tell. I turned to the woman and appoached her, while Pride stayed in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ummm... are you Marta?" was the first thing I asked. She nodded and unfolded her arms.

"Yeah... you Malice?" she asked and I nodded, then I gestured to the close, but distance Pride.

"And that's Pride... my ever so pleasant roommate.." I said, leering at him. There was a odd uneasy feeling of tension when we were near each other.

"Oh... just met and already wanting to tear each other appart... eh... you'll get over that... but now... we need this kitchen cleaned and dinner cooked by 7 pm... sharp... we're having dinner unusually late due to some business Greed-sama had to take care of. Now the menu for today is pinned up on the frig... and the cleaning stuff is in the storage closet... alright... any questions?" she asked. Pride and I shook our heads. I hated getting orders and from the looks of it Pride did too. Marta nodded and exited the kitchen. They seemed to believe in very brief orders around here. I looked to Pride. He didn't seem interested in the task at hand.

"Well... I guess I'll get the stuff ready for cooking... you go grabbed the cleaning stuff we need..." and with that I sent Pride off. He walked out of the kitchen towards the storage closet. I sighed and walked to the frig and found the piece of paper with tonights menu on it.

Tonight's Dinner Menu

Broiled T-Bone Steaks with grilled onions ((20 orders worth))

Brown Gravy ((1 with mushrooms/1 without))

Mushed Potatoes ((No clumps))

1 liter of Kool Aid ((for the younger ones))

Margitas and Scotch mixes ((For the older ppl))

I read the list and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I looked at the clock and it was already 6 pm. I had no idea how I was going to do this but I was going to try. All in a hour... geezh... I hope I don't have to do this every night. I immedaitely went into the freezer and grab 20 large steaks, all frozen. I dropped the steaks into the sink and ran warm water over them then ran back to the frig and found two large bowls of already cut up potatoes. I smiled, it looked like they did do some preparation for me. I ran the two bowls to the counter then Pride walked in, placing the mop, bucket, broom, dust-pan, and cleaning solutions off to the side. I smiled when I saw him and figured help has come... or so I thought. I gave him the two pots.

"Take these and fill them with water..." I said before rushing to the pile of steaks. I started to unpack and tenderize the steaks before looking to Pride who was just standing there. "Argh didn't I tell you to feel them with water...?" I said, growling about.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head. I wanted to hit him.

"Grrrrr... just do it then put the potatoes in them..." I yelled before turning back and seasoning the steaks. I should've been paying attention. He had filled up both pots as I asked, then putting the two bowls of potatoes all in one pot. When I saw the water over spill I ran over and gave a good hit in the head. "Two bowls... two pots... I thought you could've figured that out!"

"Owww... grrr... sorry... you didn't say how to put the potatoes in..." he said bluntly, rubbing his head. I growl and attempted to separate the potatoes evenly. Once that was done I went back to preparing the steaks. "Now Pride... I just need you to turn the stove on low and the oven on high... ok...?" I asked. He nodded.He turned the oven on correctly... thank god... but when he turned on the stove he turned it on too high. Once I was done with the steaks I went to put them in the oven when I saw the water boiling over. I meeped. I hurryingly put the steaks in the oven then turned off the fire under the potatoes. Luckily they were not burnt.

"Pride... I said the stove fire should be on low!" I yelled. He shurgged and pointed to the pots.

"But they would've never got done if they were on low... we only have 40 minutes left..." he said looking to the clock. This made me wonder if he actaully knew what he was doing or just winging it... I didn't want to risk either.

"Fine... now... use the mixer to mush the potatoes... IN TWO SEPARATE BOWLS!" I stessed the last part. He nodded picking up the two pots one by one so as not to spill the hot water. Once the pots were removed, I grabbed two smaller pots and started on the gravy. I seasoned the two gravys prefectly to match the taste of the steaks.I heard Pride using the mixer and I looked over at him. He was actaully doing it right. I was quite suprized. Something told me that he didn't always cook that well. Everything went smoothly while making the dinner and cleaning up our mess as we went along. It was almost as if we always worked with each other. It was so natural it was scary. We didn't get stuck until it came to the alcholic beverages.

"Ummm... you know how to make a margita?" I looked at him abit confused. It was 5 minutes before the dinner bell rang and everything was set except the alchol. I was at a stand still. Pride was confused aswell. Neither of us knew how to make a drink. Lucky for both of us, Greed came in to inspect the dinner. I looked at him and hoped I'd done well. I still hated submitting to someone, but if I wanted room and board it wasn't gotta be free.

"Nice... very nice..." he says before he looks over at our completely confused expressions. He chuckled and walked over to us. "It seems neither of you know how to make a drink. Very well... I'll have Kimbly do the drinks tonight but tomorrow... he'll teach you both how to make them..." he said in a understanding tone. This surprized me beyond belief.I always figured him to be mean and overbearing, but he was more of a good father figure or a big brother... then it came to me. He wasn't father nor brother... he was.. master...

"Thank you sir..." both Pride and me said in unison.

After the inspection and Kimbly taking our place in making the drinks, everyone sat down for their dinner. Pride and I kept getting good comments on our cooking and cleaning job. After everyone was finished, Al and Envy took over the job of cleaning up afterwards. I sighed as Pride and I walked back to our room. Then Pride stopped me at our door and looked at me.

"Sorry... if I caused you too much trouble..." he said in a fairly sad tone. I blushed lightly for some reason and shook my head.

"No worries... we got the job done... so umm.. thanks..." I said timidly. He nodded and walked into the room. I sighed and walked into the room. That was the end of my first day in this crazy house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma-chan: Wow... I finished it without being too lazy... o.o;

Pa-chan:Yeah thx to your reviewers.

Ma-chan: Thankz reviewers Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Envy: -walks back in- 

Ma-chan: I thought I gave you to a fangirl

Envy: I escaped...

Ma-chan: -looks to reveiwers- I'm giving away... ENVY! To the highest bidder! Starting at a... nickel..

Wrath: I raise you all a quarter!

Pa-chan: Oh boy... ; thx for reading her story and she'll have another one up soon... but for now plz read and review this one... then we'll update chapter 4: Mixing Drinks and Babysitting.


End file.
